ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
New Friends, New Enemies
Synopsis After some training with Mad Ben, and getting to see his "kind" side, Yellow meets his cellmates which soon become his friends. All while fighting off what could be a new threat. Plot episode starts with the camera showing a wideshot of a giant hole in the middle of Benwood. After a second or so, an explosion comes from it. The screen then cuts into the inside of the hole and in the screen is Mad Swampfire getting knocked back into a metal bar, immediately burning it with his shoulder flames. Then, Yellow's version of Benmummy/Snare-oh, Band-age, walks up to Mad Swampfire. Mad Swampfire: Ugh. Not bad kid, not bad. But you're forgetting one thing. Band-age: Oh yea? And what's that? Mad Swampfire: (Leans in, where his shoulder is close to a loose bandage on Band-age) ''Fire burns paper. ''then, an ember pops from Mad Swampfire's shoulder and lands on a loose bandage. Then, it catches fire and quickly spreads. Yellow is now rolling on the ground and running everywhere. Band-age: Ahhhhh! I'm on fire! I'm on fire! And I actually feel it this time, unlike my first experience to using Meltdown! Boss! Do something! Swampfire sighs, transforms into Mad Water Hazard, and power washes Band-Age Mad Water Hazard: Stand still kid. I can't stop you from becoming well done if you keep running. is then knocked back into the edge of the hole, dripping wet. The Omnitrix then times out and Band-age turns back into Yellow, who is still wet. He spits out some water from his mouth and gets up. Before he says anything, he's hit by another power wash from Mad Water Hazard. Yellow: Ok. that one was on purpose. Mad Water Hazard: Maybe. Maybe not. Omnitrix then times out and Mad walks over to Yellow, grabbing him by the collar. Mad Ben: Ye are a sad sack of atoms, ain't ya? Yellow: Sorry? Mad Ben: Don't "sorry" me mate. Ye goin' back to ye cell an' ye ain't comin' out 'till suppa. Ben, still holding Yellow by the collar, drags him to his cell. When he gets there, he throws Yellow into his cell Mad Ben: Oh an' by th' way. Say g'day to ye cellmates. Ben then slams the cell door. Yellow gets up and sees a pair of big shoes Yellow: Geez. What kind of person wears big shoes like that? ???: Who else would it be, Tennyson? looks up to see Zombozo, but it's not the Zombozo from Prime, Mad or Yellow's universe. It seems to be a blue version of Zombozo. Yellow jumps away and reaches for him omnitrix. Yellow: Zombozo! What the- how the- why the- Zombozo: Before you try and kill me, listen. I'm from a different dimension. One where some of us villains are actually helping the Ben in that timeline. Like Sevenseven or Dr. Animo. Yellow: I don't trust you... ???: Trust me. He's telling the truth. behind Zombozo, is an Argit. The one from the Prime universe. Yellow is confused Yellow: You're Argit right? You uh... Argit: Other dimensions, remember bucko? Yellow: Don't call me "bucko" you lowlife. Argit: Show some respect. I'm the 1%. I can buy and sell you. Zombozo: Not in this dimension you're not. Your money is probably wothless. Argit: (Starts getting closer to Zombozo) Oh yeah? You're still nothing with or without money! Zombozo: (Gets closer to Argit) ''At least I didn't need money to be liked in my dimension! ''shot then gets up close to both of their faces as a little lightning bolt sparks between their eyes. After a second or two, Yellow breaks them apart Yellow: Both of you! Shut up! We're probably here for a reason rather than being used as slaves. Argit: How would you know. Yellow: I can feel it. an explosion is heard and seen not far from the gang's cell. Yellow runs out to see the commotion, followed by Argit, then Zombozo. It seems a gang of Pyronites are running around the prison area, blasting fireat prison guards. Pyronite 1: See, I told you this would be easy Flames Pyronite 3 (Flames): Oh pipe down Inferno. I wasn't the one complaining. It was Ember. She was the one worried. Pyronite 2 (Ember): No I wasn't! You were the one crying all the time, saying how we'd never pull this off. Inferno: Quiet! Both of you! We've got a town to destroy. First, we'll free the Crabdozers. Then, we'll rampage the city. Finally, we'll set it all ablaze! and Flames laugh mechanically while Yellow, Zombozo and Argit are listening from afar. Yellow: Did you hear that? It seems they're gonna take over this place and kill everyone. Zombozo: I didn't hear killing in there. Yellow: Trust me. When you're a hero, you know there's killing involved. Zombozo: But I am a- Zombozo could finish his sentence, there's a yellow flash coming from where Yellow was. CHILL/PHROSTOM TRANSFORMATION: Yellow's Omnitrix fades from his wrist and it soon becomes frozen in yellow ice. Soon, his whole body become a cocoon of yellow ice. Yellow soon breaks out and becomes Big Chill, called Phrostom. Phrostom: While I may have the master control, I still don't know how to use it. So, I guess I'll stick with my basic 10 for now. Argit: A Necrofriggian? Phrostom: Yep Argit: But... why? Why not brute strength. Phrostom: Because I'm stronger and more analytical than other Bens. with that, Phrostom turned invisible and flew over to the Pyronite Misfit Gang. Phrostom breaths down Ember's neck. Ember jumps back, screaming Inferno: What it is this time Ember? Ember: I-I felt a cold breeze in the back of my neck. Flames: You're just exaggerating. Phrostom: I believe she is right, and both of you are wrong. three Pyronites jump and turn around to see no one there. They turn around again and see Phrostom up in their face. The three Pyronites scream. Phrostom: (Laughing) Oh geez. I crack myself up. Anyways, I suggest you stop what you're doing now before things get ugly. Flames: What are you? Why do you mess with the Fiery Three? Phrostom: I am the breeze on a cold autumn's day, the frostbit in the blizzard, the chills up everyone's spine. I... am Phrostom! Inferno: That... was super lame. Phrostom: Yea I know. I'm working on it. Ember: Well I'' think it sounded ni- ''Ember could finish her sentence, Phrostom punches her and he falls to the ground. Inferno and Flames look at him in horror. Phrostom: That's right! Be afraid! Inferno: You have no idea what you've just done! Phrostom: Huh? Flames: You don't understand! You don't physically hit Ember. If you do then- then, Ember screams at the top of her lungs and fire spreads everywhere, catching everything on fire. Zombozo and Agrit look in horror and Inferno and Flames run over to Ember Phrostom: Oh god! Zombozo & Argit: What did you do! Phrostom: I don't know! I just... I wanted to save them! ???: Well ya did a pretty crappy job at it, mate. looks up to see Mad Terraspin flying in the sky Phrostom: Boss! Mad Terraspin: That the hell were ya thinkin'! Phrostom: I'm sorry! I just wanted to save the prison from becoming a second Pyros or an overworld hell. Mad Terraspin: You're so lucky Vilgax ain't 'ere. If he was then you'd be dead within a minute. Phrostom: Look i have an idea. You may get hurt but it's work a shot. Mad Terraspin: Go on... Phrostom: I shove ice or snow into your shell, and then you blow it all our with all your might. Then it might freeze the Pyronites enough to put them back into their cell, while extinguishing the fire everywhere else. Mad Terraspin: Hmm... not bad of an idea! flies up and creates a lot of cold snow into Mad's Shell. Mad Terraspin: Holy shit that's cold! When do I blow. Phrostom: On my signal. this conversation and plan was going on, Inferno and Flames were successfully able to help Ember calm down. She finally stops shooting fire everywhere and her fire goes low, being tired. Phrostom: Now! Terraspin then blows with all his might, shooting snow everywhere. It melts the fire and freezes the Fiery Three. Before they can burn out of it, Zombozo kicks two of them into the cell, and Argit pushes the third on with a lot of trouble Phrostom: You could have been there to help any other time... Zombozo: Look, this guy over here was cowering in fear the entire time. Argit: Was not! I'm the bravest man alive. Zombozo: Oh really... then goes behind Argit and taps his shoulder Phrostom: Boo! screams of fear and runs back to the cell, curled in a ball. As the Omnitrix times out for Yellow, he and Zombozo are laughing hysterically Yellow: Hoo boy that was great! Y'know, I think we all might get along. Zombozo: Yea. I think so too. What say you Argit. Argit: (Still in a ball) ''Y-yea... friends... sure... ''Ben, now as Mad Four Arms, walks up to Yellow, punches him in the face, and throws him into the cell. Zombozo, not wanting the same punishment, punches himself and runs to the cell. Mad Four Arms: And that's for almost burnin' down Benwood ye rats! Now get inta' bed! Light out in 2 minutes! Four Arms walks away and Argit uncurls from a ball Argit: How do you deal with this guy? Yellow: He has a soft spot, but it's really hard to open... I know I can change him... I know it... Zombozo: I doubt that, but goodnight Yellow. Night Argit. Argit: Night guys. Yellow: Goodnight... friends. the loudspeaker turns on and Mad Ben's voice is heard from it. Mad Ben: Lights out! scene then cuts to black. After a second or two, it cuts to a ship in space, with Vilgax inside. Eon runs to Vilgax with a paper in hand. Eon: Lord Vilgax! I found it! Vilgax: The map? Eon: Yes m'lord. The map. With this we can pinpoint every homeworld to every alien in Tennyson's Omnitrix.. Vilgax: And that bumbling new yellow Tennyson doesn't know the master control wasn't really unlocked? Eon: Yes m'lord. He has no idea. That crystalsapien he had, was just on a lock the entire time. Vilgax: Good. And once we get all the DNA, I can really rule the universe and every dimension with an Iron fist. I'll kill all who opposed me in all dimensions... even that Australian Wasteland Ruler, and my new pet... laughs maniacally as the screen cuts to black again, rolling the credits. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Yellow's Aliens Band-age and Phrostom make their debut. *Zombozo (23rd Dimension) and Argit (Prime Dimension) make their debut. *The Fiery Trio, Inferno, Ember and Flames, make their debut. Minor Events *Mad's Variations of Swampfire, Water Hazard and Four Arms make their debut. Characters *Yellow *Mad Ben *Zombozo *Argit Villains *Inferno *Ember *Flames *Vilgax *Eon Aliens Used *Yellow's Aliens: **Band-age **Phrostom *Mad Ben's Aliens: **Mad Swampfire **Mad Water Hazard **Mad Terraspin **Mad Four Arms Trivia *Band-age's "I'm on fire" scream is a reference to Ben's first transformation, which was Heatblast. He screamed "I'm on fire!" multiple times. *The reason Lt. Omni decided to use Zombozo and Argit is because they're two underrated characters in the Ben 10 Franchise. *Phrostom's "Monologue" about who he was is a reference to Batman. Category:Episodes